crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine
Mines are hazards that first appear in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back The first type of mines appear in the river levels where if Crash hits them he falls off the jet board and drowns unless he has an Aku Aku. Some of the mines move, making it harder for Crash to avoid them. The second type of mines are land mines. When Crash steps on land mines, they send him flying into the air, temporarily stunning him. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The first type of mines appear as hazards in the underwater levels of Warped. They are attached to chains and follow Crash's movements. Shooting a missile from the submergible at the mines is the only way Crash can safely destroy them. The second type of mines are land mines that appear during Cortex's boss fight. These mines explode after approximately 3 seconds, similar to TNTs though unlike TNTs, they don't have numbers, so they don't display how many seconds they have left before exploding. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, they are a special item found in all of the Tank Wars arenas, including the boss fight with the Komodo Brothers. A player can drop mines which will explode after a few seconds. Spiky Land Mines also appear in the Tank Wars mini-games as the weapons used by Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong. They cause more damage than the weapons the other characters shoot out from their cannons, but they can't move very fast. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Mines once again return in the underwater levels. Unlike their Warped counterparts, these mines are not attached to anything. In addition, they move quicker, making it harder for Crash to safely pass them. Land mines also appear in the chase sections of Frostbite Cavern, Snow Crash, and Snow Job. They send Crash and Polar flying into the air, stunning them. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Mines appear in river mini-games as hazards and function the same way as mines from river levels in Cortex Strikes Back, there is also a trading card featuring a mine in the game. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy The Water Mines are set to reappear in the remaster of the first three games in which they will appear in the remaster of the second game. They will reprise the role they had in the original version of the second game. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery Mines.png|A Water Mine in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. landminecrash2.png|A Land Mine in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Water Mine.png|A Water Mine in Cortex Strikes Back. Water Mine Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|A Water Mine in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Land Mine.png|A Land Mine in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Mine.png|An Underwater Mine in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. crash3mine.png|An Underwater Mine in Warped. Mine Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|A Land Mine in Warped. Land Mine Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|A Land Mine in Warped. Crash Bash Spiky Land Mine.png|A Spiky Land Mine in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Spiked Land Mine.png|A Spiky Land Mine in Crash Bash. Spiky Land Mine Crash Bash.png|A Spiky Land Mine in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Mine.png|A Mine in Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Mine.png|A Mine in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Mine Wrath of Cortex.png|A Mine in The Wrath of Cortex. thaunderwatermine.png|A Mine in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Underwater Mine.png|A Mine in The Huge Adventure. mineTCG.png|Mine trading game card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Underwater Mine.png|Mine sprite from Crash Purple. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Land Mine.png|A Land Mine in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Water Mine.png|A Water Mine in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Underwater Mine.png|An Underwater Mine in the N. Sane Trilogy. ru:Мина-пружина Category:Hazards Category:Items Category:Special Items Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled